


Makoto's Past

by ColdOne



Category: Dangan Ronpa - All Media Types, Dangan Ronpa: Trigger Happy Havoc
Genre: Dangan Ronpa Spoilers, F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-09-24
Updated: 2020-09-24
Packaged: 2021-03-07 20:15:21
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,411
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26633470
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ColdOne/pseuds/ColdOne
Summary: After the execution of Celestia Ludenberg, Monokuma reveals Sakura Ogami as a mole among the participants. Makoto starts to feel dread as the situation only keeps getting worst. On top of the despair dessert, his dark past starts to haunt him. Will Makoto be able to get through with the despair? Or will he lose all hope?
Relationships: Kirigiri Kyoko/Naegi Makoto
Comments: 6
Kudos: 31





	Makoto's Past

**Author's Note:**

> So this os is gonna be kinda spoilery. Though not every thing written in it is part of the game script. Mostly, it's all just a production of my wild and nonsensical imagination. I just wanted Makoto to have some shady past which he wasn't proud of, so here's this os.

Makoto Naegi blankly stared at the plain ceiling of his 'dorm room'. His body felt heavy, as if it were stuffed with several rocks that weighed him down.

Nothing was going right (as if being in a killing game was something right). Monokuma's unanticipated reveal of the traitor being Aakura, everyone falling out, the assumed forged picture of Sayak, Celeste and Hifumi together like good old friends, Kyoko mad at Makoto for keeping secret, it was all too much to digest. Makoto couldn't help but feel his energy drained out of him. For the first time in a while, he wished he could speak with Kyoko, her calm and composed nature was assuring, it gave him hope, the hope that he felt was slipping away from his sight. But of course he couldn't risk making her more mad than she already was, she even loathed seeing him within the range of her sight!

Makoto heard Monokuma's night announcement as the clock strikes ten. Without even realizing, his consciousness slipped into a deep slumber.

Next morning was no better. Even after waking up after the morning announcement, Makoto felt tired, as he forced himself out of bed and take a quick shower.

He left his room a little early before eight to take a walk around and jerk himself up from his half conscious state when he spotted Kyoko. She was on the second floor, near the library. Be knew it was a wasted effort but he still walked upto her and greeted.

"Good morning, Kyoko." Almost as if it were a part of her daily routine, she spun on her heels, and proceeded to walk away from him.

"Wait!" She didn't turn around, but it was enough to stop her in her tracks. Makoto cleared his throat, taking small steps, he approached at her. "Kyoko, I'm really sorry about-"

Still looking away from his direction, she snapped her fingers in a surprisingly impatient manner. "I'm busy. I don't have time to waste." With those as her parting words, she left, possibly for the dining hall.

Makoto tried to not let himself feel the stinge of her behavior towards him. How can he make her forgive him!? Trying to shake those thoughts away from his mind, he followed her path to the dining hall. The atmosphere there was no better, it was gloomy and heavy for his shoulders to handle. Byakuya and Toko were present, just like yesterday. Makoto hopefully scanned the room, only to meet disappointment when he saw no sign of Sakura's presence.

Makoto took a seat beside Hina, who was mindlessly churning her cereal and milk with a spoon. Makoto didn't fail to notice how Kyoko had herself seated to the farthest seat from his. He looked around for a bit, spotting Hiro settle in one of the chairs, nervously chewing on his sandwich, his stance appeared tensed, as if he was expecting an attack out of nowhere.

To no one's surprise, Toko was spouting her usual disturbing fantasies, only to be shut by Byakuya himself, who looked pretty mad with his vein bulging on his forehead. With that, only silence whispered into the diner, everyone silently having their breakfast. It didn't help Makoto's dreaded mood, but he dared not to start any conversation as felt everyone on edge, ready to oppose each other violently on any innocent statement.

Makoto was actually glad to leave the diner once he was done with his breakfast. Leaving behind the tensed atmosphere, he proceeded to go into the archive that was inside the library to do his own little investigation. It was possible for the archive to hold some information on 'The Biggest Most Tragic Incident in Human History', even if Byakuya sternly insisted there wasn't He is a human after all, he couldn't possibly read every case files present in the archive.

On entering the small room, Makoto couldn't help but sneeze several times. Despite the hair's timely visit, the archive was still very much dusted. Without further delays, he skimmed through many reports just like last time he did during Chihiro's murder investigation. Thinking about Chihiro made him falter for a second, as his dead body's image displayed in front of his eyes, his blood soaked body hanging with the suspension cords tied tightly around his wrists.

Makoto shook his head vigorously, trying to get rid of the disturbing image from his mind and concentrating on his search.

Several minutes passed, he didn't find anything. He had checked every shelf, albeit the last one. The last shield's files were completely coated with dust like a second cover. Byakuya must not have gone through them, but why? Makoto got his answer almost immediately when he noted that all the case files were dated from more than five years back, only getting older. The incident in Hope let's Peak occurred last year, which made sense for his ignorance in checking the last shelf.

Makoto debated whether to check this shelf out or not, after all it wouldn't make sense to waste his time on something which was guaranteed to not give a fruitful result.

He wasn't sure why, maybe due to gut feeling, or purely out of curiosity, he finally decided to give it a try. He covered his mouth and nose with the sleeve of his hooded jacket, and brushed off the dust coating, and coughed up a bit before he eventually started looking through. His fingers reached the spine of every folder on the shelf, nothing catching his interest. As he proceeded to the bottom, he halted. The tip of his finger had abruptly stopped at one case file, the words on the spine were faded, but Makoto knew what was written on it very well. His body shivered and he felt lightheaded, all of a sudden, he regretted his decision of checking the last shelf. Makoto's whole body was shaking now, for a split second he mistook the ground to be the shaky one.

WHY!? Why did he have to check it!?

Every cell in his body screamed at him to leave, forget the file existed, and lock himself into the room, bang his head or anything that would make him forget about this folder. And yet. Like an idiotic fool he was (or was he psychotic?), with quivering hands, he removed the folder from it's original place. It was green in color. The bold words on top of it were like a sharp arrow through his heart and brain, as unwillingly and torturous, he read the title out loud.

"The Murder of Ichika Naegi."

Ichika Naegi, murder, these words brought back memories, memories that made Makoto wish he could slap or beat himself badly, to punish himself. Cause he was the reason for the very existence of this file. He let his mother die, his mother Ichika...

"AHHHHHHHHH" with every ounce of energy in his body, he threw the file across the small archive, not even willing to be in this room, he rushed out, not even bothering to see ahead of himself, he just wanted to get to his roo-THUMP!

In his blinding rage, Makoto failed to notice the two girls, Hina and Kyoko, who were on the second floor as well, walking together. He bumped into them. He would have apologized, really he would, but he felt his legs getting weaker and weaker with each passing second, and abruptly, he strode away from them and towards the staircase that lead to first floor, ignoring Hina's cries.

"MAKOTO! AWait! What's wrong with-"

He furiously rushed in his room and locked the door behind him. His legs finally gave out, as he fell on the bed with a gentle thud.  
______________________________________________________________

Makoto wasn't sure how many hours have passed, he didn't want to know. As he was lifeless lying on his bed, be heard someone rudely smash at the doorbell switch several times. He didn't get up, he didn't have the strength to open the door and speak to whoever was on the other side. He just wanted to do and think nothing. He wanted to forget about what he saw in the archive, but the image of the folder kept taunting into his mind.

He kept slipping in and out of consciousness. The first time he fell asleep, he remembered waking up due to the night announcement. He slumbered away again, only to be awoken by the morning announcement. He didn't wake up though, instead he let the blackness overtake his senses. After who knows how long, Makoto was yet again disturbed from his drowsy by the thundering sound of the doorbell. He imagined whoever kn the other side to be screaming and banging, but the room's soundproof feature must be preventing him to hear it. Unusually thankful for the silence (except for the doorbell), Makoto dozed off again.  
______________________________________________________________

"Good morning, everyone! It is now 7 a.m. and nighttime is officially over! Time to rise and shine!" the president recorded announcement of Monokuma was what stirred Makoto from his endless nap.

He blinked a good deal of times before he slowly lifted his body off his bed. How long had it been since he last left his room? He couldn't tell, his mind was now completely clouded with drowsiness and confusion. He still remembered the folder. Just thinking about it made him wince. He forcefully dragged his body to his bathroom, undressing himself, he leaned back on the wall and turned on the shower. The lukewarm water flowed over every inch of his skin, loosening up every muscle and slowly clearing his fogged mind. He stood under the shower, unable to think anything but keep reminiscing that horrible night seven years ago.

Makoto felt a hot lump forming in his throat, his eyes moistening not just due to the shower, his hands starting to shake again.

'No! I must keep myself distracted! I should go for breakfast instead of being here!' Makoto though, as he turned off the shower and shrugged his clothes on after drying himself.

He took several breaths before turning his doorknob and opening the door.

The first thing he noticed was how empty the whole dorm area was. Everyone must have already gone for breakfast.

He stepped out of his room, locking the door behind him as he walked over to the dining hall. As he reached the door, he realized just how nervous he was. Will they ask him why he didn't show up yesterday and not open his door? What will he tell them if they did ask? What will he do if they forced him to tell?

Still debating about his decision in mind, he entered the diner. He braced himself for anything that he would have to face.

"Makoto!" he barely recognized Hina's voice. Before he could greet her or say anything meaningful, he felt her seizing his shoulder in an extremely painful grip.

"Makoto, what the heck!? Where were you this whole time!? Are you alright!?" even before he could answer any of her questions, she was vigorously shaking him, almost giving him a concussion.

"H-Hina I'm alright! You are k-kinda hurting my brain!"

"Oh!"

She stopped herself, though her grip still remained firm on his petite shoulders.

"S-sorry! We were just worried for you! And you wouldn't even answer your door!"

"Oh right, sorry." Makoto rubbed the back of his neck, nervously smiling at her.

"Sorry!? All of a sudden, you lock yourself completely unannounced, not even bothering to answer your door, and now you decide to grace us with your presence!? You've got some explaining to do Makoto!" behind Hina, the infuriated voice of Byakuya echoed through the dining hall. The heir looked absolutely displeased, his face redder than a beetle root. The vein bulging on his forehead almost made Makoto fear that it might burst.

"I-I am really sorry." Makoto apologized.

"Answer my questions!" Byakuya slammed his fist on the table, almost growling at Makoto.

"Y-yes! A-answer Master's q-questions! You unfaithful cretin!" Toko pointed an accusingly jagged finger at his chest.

"Guys calm down. I think we are being too harsh on our little dude!" Hiro appeared out of nowhere, flinging an arm around Makoto's shoulder (which were still held by Hina). "Man you scared us, Makoto! Almost thought Ogre got you!"

"Hey! What do you mean by that!?" Hina glowered at Hiro, who backed away cowardly and started throwing tantrums.

"Enough with the foolish talks already!" Byakuya slammed his hand again. "Makoto, you are going to explain your absence and I'm not taking a no." he folded his arms against his chest, and spoke with an authoritative tone. Makoto knew there was no escape now, that now he will have to spill everything in front of them, even if he couldn't bear it.

"That's enough." a least expected voice interrupted. Everyone turned around to see Kyoko standing behind them all, giving Makoto a cold stare. He shivered. She was directly looking at him for the first time in several days, but her stance made it clear she'd rather not. Makoto tried not to feel bad.

"No it's not, I demand answers for such recklessness!" Byakuya sternly insisted.

"I don't think that would be necessary." Kyoko shot back.

"And what exactly do you mean by that?"

"He came back, and he is perfectly fine. So what he was doing during his absence and why he was doing is none of our business, and it isn't going to help our way out of this place. Do you really want to waste your time on such trivial matters?"

Byakuya gritted his teeth while giving Kyoko his deadly glare, but despite not liking the idea, he must have been in an agreement with her, as he stormed out of the diner while muttering something like 'such foolish people'. Toko followed him on his heel like a trained lap dog, much to the heir's annoyance.

Makoto felt himself relaxed. Kyoko distracted everyone so that he wouldn't feel burdened with their questions. Thinking about it warmed his heart in a very strange way. He looked at her, who now had her gaze averted. She is still mad at him...

"Dude, I gotta go! I swear I would have stayed but someone's gotta predict our future, you know! And who better than me!? Man, will see you soon!" Hiro patted the Ultinate Lucky Student's back before rushing his way out. He seemed nervous for some reasons, but why? Just as Makoto asked himself the question, he spotted a massively muscular figure at the farthest corner of the room. Saurabh! Despite his gloomy feelings, Makoto felt glad for the Ultimate Martial Artist's presence. She was walking towards him, a gentle smile tugged at her lips.

"I'm glad you're unharmed Makoto. I'm sorry but I can't stay around for a longer period due to the issue..." Sakura said in her deeply soothing voice. Though the last words she said left Makoto feeling queasy, he beamed as she gave him another encouraging smile before departing.

"Hey Sakura wait for me!" Hina nearly ran behind the martial artist, but turned just before she left, looking at Makoto with an apologetic smile. "So sorry for jumping on you Makoto! Km also glad you're back! Please switch back to your cheery self, we all need it right now!" she hugged him tightly, knocking the breath out of him. Soon after she left.

There was no one in the dining hall anymore, no one but Kyoko and Makoto himself. He looked at her, her usual stoic mask still remained. He was tempted to talk to her, but he also didn't want to be a bother to her just after she saved him from everyone's questioning... With a heavy heart, Makoto turned around to leave as well, but then...

"Makoto?"

The instant he heard her call his name, he spun around quickly, almost giving himself a whiplash.

"Y-yes?"

She took a few steps towards him and stopped exactly five feet away from him.

"Are you alright?" her tone was surprisingly tender, unlike the last few days when she would shoo him away with her sharp tone.

"I guess... maybe?" He muttered unintelligible. And then there was an awkward silence. Neither of them spoke for a brief moment just staring at each other, trying to scrutinize their face. The silence didn't last long as Kyoko broke.

"I... found a case file in the archive. Pardon me for the intrusion, but I looked through it out of genuine curiosity. I was meaning to ask, is that what made you so... upset?"

Great. Now Kyoko knew about it. The thing he feared eventually did happen. Goddammit! 

"W-well, kinda yes. But how did you find it?"

Kyoko took a deep breath before speaking.

"After you ran into me and Kina, I found your behavior rather suspicious. Forgive me for sounding insensitive, but your behavior was surely unnatural. So I decided to check out what triggered you. Since I know there was nothing on any of the floors that would upset me, so I decided to check the only place which I wasn't perfectly aware of, and that archive does have a lot of information, doesn't it?"

Makoto nodded.

"And that's where I found the file, lying on the floor instead of being in of the shelves."

'Ofcourse cause I threw it.' He cursed himself mentally.

He noticed Kyoko shrug and take another step toward him.

"Do you want to talk about it?" she asked as he saw her eyes soften a bit. He wanted to deny her, talking about it was only going to pain him. But he also didn't wanted to let the opportunity of talking to her after days slip away just like that. So he hesitantly said yes.

Wordlessly, she gestured him to sit at the dining table. He seated himself on the first chair he saw. Kyoko followed the suit and settled herself on the chair across his. He took several nervous breathes, glancing at Kyoko in between, who was gracefully watching him with her purple eyes.

"Take your time." Kyoko said as she sensed his hesitance.

Gulping his nervousness, Makoto started speaking.

"S-so you have read the file, you must be aware of the fact that how some burglars entered my house when it was just me and my mother inside, right?" Kyoko nodded in agreement.

"I-I see. So, my dad was out of town for business and that only left me and mother alone. I was watching television, while my mother was cooking when we heard something... something like breaking... I'm not sure what it was but it was enough to scare both of us. I froze due to being too scared... I... i couldn't process anything, i even-even failed to notice my mother was trying to shove me inside the closet. I should have listened to her... if only i wasn't stubborn I- she would have been alive..." Makoto was starting to quiver, his lips trembled. He buries his head into his hand, trying to hold back a sob. The hot lump started to develop in his throat, it parched his mouth.

As if reading his mind, Kyoko reached out for the nearest jug and glass. She silently poured water into the glass and nudged it towards him. He accepted it and drank the whole glass in a single gulp.

"T-thanks." Kyoko nodded, placing her hands under her chin as she patiently waited for him to continue.

He placed the glass back to its place and picked up with where he left, this time, with a little more confidence that he won't faint by the memories.

"We saw four men approaching from the the basement, one of them was armed with a gun, I-I don't know what type of gun it was but it looked... scary and bad. They were demanding something... I guess something expensive. My m-mother refused to cooperate with them, at least till they threatened to hurt me. On hearing that, mother was ready to give away anything they demanded. I-I was seeing this all you know, as I had previously refused to leave my spot..." he inhaled sharply. Makoto glanced at Kuoko who looked very intent on hearing him. He usually failed to study her face or her eyes, but today, it was different. He could see a frown developing on her facial features as she processed what he was saying.

"She gave them everything they wanted, and begged them to leave us alone... but... but they had something else in their mind. I-I can't remember what happened, it was to-to spontaneous! One moment she was standing beside me, holding me really close to her, but then I-I heard a loud noise. It was... it was..." a gunshot, he wanted to say, but he couldn't bring himself to say it, whenever he attempted to speak, a sharp pain passed in his chest, and he would start to feel lightheaded.

"Its alright." Kyoko assured him. She must have known what he heard, after all she did read the case file for herself.

Makoto bit his lips as he continued, "I lost my consciousness after that, I wasn't aware of what was happening around me after that..." he exhaled heavily. He could now hear that gunshot ringing in his ears, he desperately covered his head with his arms, in an attempt to block away the noise but it kept ringing, like an unpleasant jingle. He groaned in frustration, as tears threatened to form in his eyes.

Makoto felt like he was falling into a bottomless pit, a place with no way out or no way to die.

"Makoto..." her musical voice jerked him out of his despair. He looked at her, and realized that she was leaning towards him, and her gloved hand had gripped his arm softly.

"It is fine now Makoto, don't be afraid. I'm here with you." She cooed, while her other hand patted his elbow.

"T-thank you." Was all he could say. He started to feel better, his nerves calming down slowly and his trembling starting to slow down as she gently whispered words of assurance.

It took a long time for Kyoko to completely calm Makoto, she was standing beside him now, rubbing his back. Makoto, now a bit back to his usual self, couldn't help but feel surprised at her display of emotions towards him. She never was like this, as long as he knew her (which barely was a month). Why did she offer him her condolences?

On seeing that Makoto was better than before, she straightened herself up, and offered her hand to him. He gladly accepted it. He stood up from his seat, but almost lost his balance as his legs were still shaky. Kyoko noticed this and said,

"I'll drop you to your room."

Makoto thanked her again. She just gave him a quick nod as her hand slipped from his shoulder to the small of his back. He shivered. The small of his back was always a very sensitive spot for him, and yet he couldn't help but relax into her touch. She slowly led the way out of the dining hall. She had slowed herself down from her usual fast pace to keep up with Makoto, with her hand still rooted on his back as a form of physical support.

Their walk was silent the whole way from the diner to his room. It wasn't that he didn't want to speak to her, no that definitely wasn't the case. Instead, he was enjoying it, enjoying the inhalations and exhalations of her breath, the closeness they had. Her breathing was a lullaby to him, soothing his soul and body. Sadly though, the moment ended too soon as they reached right outside his room. Kyoko hadn't moved away from him, and he too made no effort to erase the closeness. They stayed that for another long minute.

"So I'll see you tomorrow." She finally spoke, faking a step away from him. Makoto groaned mentally as he already started missing her warm gloved touch.

Despite his disappointment, he nodded. He fished out his room key from his breast pocket. Kyoko turned around, about to leave when he stopped her.

"Yes?"

Should he really ask her?

He decided he should.

"Ah, Kyoko, are you still mad at me?" his heart was beating faster as he waited for her response. She slowly looked at him. She didn't say anything for an agonizingly long time, and for a horrible moment, Makoto thought he had messed up everything.

"It's... fine."

"Huh?"

"About that issue we discussed earlier... it doesn't matter anymore."

"Then... do you forgive me for not being able to talk about it...?"

"You could have told me about Sakura and Monkuma fighting, but you stayed quiet. You were only thinking of Sakura, and that's why you didn't tell me, right? You didn't want to confuse everyone until you could talk to her and be sure of what you saw. That's what you were thinking, and that's why you didn't tell me. Right?" The dangerous edge in her voice didn't go unnoticed by Makoto.

"Y-yeah."

"To think like that... I wouldn't have expected such arrogance from you." The sudden sharpness in her tone surprised Makoto.

"What!?"

"Because ultimately, that means you don't trust me." she accused.

"N-no, that's not it... But if that's how you feel, I can't really change your mind. I'm sorry..."

'Even when I want to.' he thought.

She paused for a long second before she inhaled sharply and spoke again,

"It's fine. I've already forgotten about it. Besides... I may have... overreacted."

"Huh?" And that stunned Makoto yet again. He observed her dumbfounded, as her cheeks turned to a light shade of pink. She tucked a strand of her hair behind her ear as she commanded,

"Anyway, it's over and done with. Like I said, let's just forget about it."

"O-okay. Thank you..."

With that she bid him goodbye and parted away to be back to her own room. Though, Makoto was rooted on his spot in front of his door, thinking about their conversation that took place just a few minutes ago. It was already starting to seem like a long time, and yet, despite that, he felt his face flush looking back to it.

He really, really was thankful of Kyoko, for her kind reassurance. He felt his spirits lifting as he hummed while unlocking the door and slipped in.

**Author's Note:**

> Jeez 4.4k words! It took me a whole night to complete this os! Hope you enjoyed reading!


End file.
